Síndrome Febril Prolongado
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Bakugou vuelve exhausto de un trabajo particularmente estresante. Y lo primero que se le ocurre a Kirishima al verlo llegar es hacerle propuestas indecentes. Genial. Que se joda, ese cabrón. [Kirishima/Bakugou]. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero es de Horikoshi.

 **Advertencia:** Rated M, por lime. Súper M (o eso creo). Están advertidos. Además, está Bakugou, lo que significa malas palabras por doquier.

* * *

 **Síndrome Febril Prolongado**

—capítulo único—

 _by **N** oe **S** weetway_

.

.

.

Ese idiota debe estar volviéndose loco.

Y él, pues, está a nada de golpearlo.

Lo que sucede es que Bakugou acaba de llegar a casa, a las once y alguito de la mañana, luego de un trabajo durísimo, y no precisamente porque le haya costado hacer algo en específico o porque se haya topado con un villano superfuerte, no (que sabe perfectamente que él podría partirle los cojones igual porque, bueno, es _Bakugou Katsuki_ ), sino porque se trató de un encargo de todo un mes. Un jodido mes.

Usualmente, nunca le lleva más de medio día terminar la misión que fuere, pero esta vez, la maldita Junta de Héroes fue la decidió que él, junto a ese Bastardo mitad y mitad (quien se había pasado dándole órdenes a diestra y siniestra con esa mierda de _trabajar en equipo_ , lo que provocó que él casi lo incinerara en medio de un combate, dicho sea de paso) eran los más adecuados para el mencionado trabajo por ser este de índole totalmente confidencial y de alto riesgo. Katsuki se atrevería a decir que, por primera vez, hubiera preferido que eligieran al tarado ese de Deku, en vez de él, porque si hay algo que _realmente_ odia con toda su negra alma es el jodido calor de esa época —y más en lugares como esas horrendas ruinas a las que los han mandado— y tener que mezclarse con gente que lo saca de quicio por más tiempo del que puede soportar (y está más que claro que ese capullo de Todoroki encaja en esa categoría a la perfección). Y _bueno_. También está de más decir que todo aquello ha sido un verdadero fastidio.

Así que el que apenas llegara a casa (derribando prácticamente la puerta de la entrada, de una patada) y ese imbécil de Kirishima lo estuviera recibiendo casi en pelotas y con una sonrisa absurdamente deslumbrante lo cabrea a niveles desconocidos.

Además, _es Kirishima_ , por lo que claramente puede joder la situación todavía más, con solo abrir la maldita boca. Y lo _hace_ , de hecho.

—¡Por fin has vuelto, Bakugou! —no hay atisbo de sorna en su expresión, pero aun así a Katsuki lo pone de los nervios—. Parece que esa misión estuvo _realmente_ dura.

—Cierra el pico.

Bakugou suspira sonoramente, casi rindiéndose, dispuesto a adentrarse completamente en la residencia que comparte hace algunos años con ese tipo de peinado de mal gusto que tiene en frente, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Dónde está tu equipaje? —escucha de pronto lo que cuestiona el otro.

Mierda. _Puta mierda_. Antes había estado tan ansioso por volver a su jodida casa, que seguramente se ha dejado el bolsón en el tren. No puede hacer otra cosa que rechistar y caminar rumbo a su alcoba, dando zancadas por la rabia.

—No me digas que lo has perdido —continúa hablando Eijirou, a sus espaldas. Al no obtener respuestas, seguro que se las imagina—. ¡Hombre! Tu mejor ropa estaba ahí, recuerdo que yo mismo te la empaqué.

Pues es verídico. Kirishima había empacado su ropa y Katsuki no lo había tomado demasiado en cuenta ese día, pero que ahora se lo restriegue en la cara le sabe como una patada en las pelotas, ciertamente. _No eres mi jodida madre_ , piensa. A veces se pregunta cómo demonios fue que terminó fijándose en un tipo como Kirishima.

—No molestes, cabrón —le espeta, retomando la marcha—. Puedo comprar toda la ropa que se me antoje, otro día.

También verídico. Últimamente, se están forrando de dinero, pues ambos son muy solicitados para los trabajos difíciles y bien retribuidos y, como tampoco son de esas parejas que tienen ánimos de gastarse todo en estupideces, son buenos ahorrando.

—Vale, vale. No te enojes —Red Riot termina sujetándolo del brazo, para impedir que huya de lo _verdaderamente_ necesario—. ¿No hay un beso de bienvenida para mí?

Es que ha sido _un mes_.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Y bueno. A Bakugou también le gustaría, a decir verdad, pero resulta que lleva _horas_ sin asearse porque el viaje fue más largo de lo que había esperado y hace un calor insoportable que está a punto de hacer que se le derrita el cerebro, y se siente del puto asco. Con el sudor hasta los huevos. Y eso es peligroso, tomando en cuenta el mecanismo de funcionamiento de su particularidad. Pero eso es un asunto aparte.

Además, le da curiosidad otra cosa.

—Y por qué mierda estás desnudo, tú.

A ver, que Kirishima esté jodidamente bueno no quiere decir que puede andar en pelotas por la casa cada vez que se le cante. Ni siquiera él ha llegado a tanto todavía. Quizá solo quiere provocarlo (y casi, casi lo logra, pero a Katsuki tampoco es que se le hayan derretido todas las neuronas, así que es capaz de contenerse, _todavía_ ). Siempre está ahí con sus estúpidas ocurrencias.

—Ah, eso —y el condenado no hace otra cosa que rascarse la nuca, cuando enseña una sonrisa de vergüenza y las mejillas se le enrojecen con potencia—. Creí que te vendría bien que almorzáramos _así_ —señala su desnudez, tentando a Bakugou a recorrerlo con la mirada, como si fuera poco eso de estar presionándole la muñeca—, ya que hace _mucho_ calor. Y compré hamburguesas para la ocasión, con salsa picante, esa que tanto te gusta. Y unas cervezas. Porque tendremos toda la tarde libre, hasta nuevo aviso.

De pronto, su corazón empieza a latir desenfrenadamente. Como la primera vez que se besaron al aire libre, en la azotea de UA, cuando estaban a finales de su primer año y también hacía un calor de locos, como ese día. Mierda, Kirishima es tan ridículamente lindo, nunca cambia, a pesar de los años. No debería ser posible para un cabrón como él estar con alguien así de bueno. Se merece todo lo que puede tenerse en la vida. Muchísimo más de lo que él puede darle.

Pero _claro_.

Que Kirishima sea lindo no quita el hecho de que Katsuki sigue sin quitarse la mugre de encima, así que, por su propio bien, se deshace de su agarre. Aunque lo hace con más suavidad de la que habitualmente utilizaría, solo porque esta vez se siente un poco tocado de que haya planeado tanto por él.

Lo ve fruncir el ceño. A sus ojos, parece un poco decepcionado. Y Bakugou tiene que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no acorralarlo contra la pared ahí mismo. Esta vez no siente que deba hacerlo de esa manera. Aunque se muera por hacerlo.

 _Joder, Kirishima, no me hagas esto_.

—Vístete —le dice, utilizando ese tono de voz calmado y profundo por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo—. Voy a tomar un baño y después almorzaré contigo.

Camina unos pasos hacia el cuarto de baño, cuando siente que lo vuelve a sujetar del antebrazo. La poca paciencia que acaba de conseguir está esfumándose de cuenta nueva, poco a poco, por lo que se gira a mirarlo con desdén.

—Qué carajos-

—¡Ya sé! —el rostro de Eijirou se ve iluminado otra vez y eso lo toma desprevenido—. ¡Tomemos juntos el baño y después vayamos a almorzar! —propone, más que entusiasmado—. Hombre, me lo hubieras dicho antes.

El rostro de Katsuki es un poema y siente que le arde todo, hasta las orejas, así que se encarga de apartarlo con brusquedad y lanzarle una mirada asesina. Su pecho se siente inquieto y, joder, lo necesita tanto, pero no lo quiere de _esa_ manera.

Kirishima es muy ocurrente y obviamente está pensando en cosas sucias. Pero él…

—Ni de broma, ya te dije que te pongas ropa, idiota.

—¡Pero no tiene nada de malo! —sigue insistiendo el pelirrojo, sonriente—. Venga, solo un baño, Bakugou. ¡Lo prometo! He esperado tanto a que volvieras, ¡las ganas me están por matar!

El rubio vuelve a ruborizarse. Esta vez cree que podría estallar de la vergüenza. O hacer estallar a Kirishima. Sí, eso se oye mejor. _Vete al diablo_.

Es cerca del mediodía, tienen vecinos cuyas habitaciones podrían estar muy cerca de su cuarto de baño (nunca se sabe), por la arquitectura compacta de las casas de esa zona —todas pegadas una a la otra—, así que no quiere arriesgarse a ser atrapado en una situación tan _penosa_. Y es que ha pasado un jodido mes y Bakugou sabe que no va a poder mantener la voz baja.

Y eso sería decirle _Adiós_ a su dignidad.

—Ganas de qué, maldito pervertido.

Kirishima hace un mohín.

—¡No puedo ser el único que se haya sentido acalorado todo este tiempo en el que no nos vimos!

Bakugou enarca una ceja.

—Pues no, si hace un calor de la puta madre.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —parece exasperarse un poco, a juzgar por el gesto de revolverse el feo cabello rojo con las manos, tan impropio de él—. Es como _fiebre_ , Bakugou. Fiebre durante mucho tiempo, muchísimo. Una que no se calma con nada, ¿sabes?, me mareaba y solo me hacía pensar en ti. En tu cuerpo junto al mío, ¿entiendes?

Ugh. Qué mal gusto.

¿Por qué siente cosquillas en el puñetero estómago, después de que el patético de Kirishima haya soltado una barbaridad así? No estaban volviéndose tan cursis como el maldito nerd de Deku y su novio bobalicón de hielo y fuego, ¿o sí? El solo pensarlo le provoca arcadas.

—No digas chorradas, Kirishima, no estoy de humor.

Lo dice con seguridad, pero le tiemblan las piernas. Qué patético él ahora. Lo peor es que casi ya no puede contenerse cuando le ve esos ojos de cachorrito abandonado. _No me jodas_.

—Es la verdad. Umh, ¡vamos! —maldita sea, qué obstinado es—. Solo será un baño, lo prometo. A lo sumo te frotaré la espalda, ya que debes estar cansado para algo más. Además, a mí también me está volviendo a dar calor.

Bakugou siente que su fuerza de voluntad se desvanece.

 _Aquí viene_.

—¿Tan malo es querer pasar tiempo de calidad junto a ti después de tanto tiempo? —ni siquiera hay tinte melancólico en aquella inquisición, pero a Bakugou lo termina por derrotar. Quién lo manda a vivir con un tarado como él.

Al carajo todo.

—¡Ya, demonios! Haz lo que se te dé la maldita gana, ¡yo me voy adelantando!

Y Kirishima no duda en tomarlo como un sí.

—Wow, ¡genial! ¡Tiremos hielo a la tina!

Oh, y esa otra idea maravillosa lo hace salir disparado hacia el refrigerador de la cocina.

Katsuki bufa e ingresa al tocador.

¿Fiebre de larga duración?, retrotrae, minutos después, con ligera diversión, mientras llena la tina de agua totalmente fría. Qué cojones se supone que dice Kirishima a esas alturas. Quizá sea a ese tonto al que se le quemaron las neuronas por el calor de los mil demonios que los azota.

En fin. Red Riot llega. Tira el hielo al agua y luego se sumergen ellos dos. La bañera es extremadamente estrecha para ambos, pero a Katsuki no le importa ya. Cierra los ojos, mientras el otro abre y extiende las piernas, dejándole acomodarse entre ellas y recostarse de espaldas contra su firme torso. El agua le alcanza hasta la mitad de la tetilla, así que tiene que deslizarse un poco y flexionar las rodillas para hundirse hasta el cuello, un buen rato. Se estremece.

Qué bien se siente. Kirishima le respira junto al cuero cabelludo, mientras toma un pequeño recipiente ubicado ahí cerca, para humedecer su propia cabeza, provocando que a los dos les caigan chorros irregulares de agua helada y los refresquen hasta hacerlos suspirar.

Bakugou se incorpora un poco y se gira hasta divisarlo por encima de los hombros. El pelo rojo ya cae uniformemente y le da una excelente vista de su pareja. Kirishima nunca comprendería lo atractivo que se ve con el cabello para abajo, pero eso es algo que él no piensa decírselo en voz alta nunca, así que está bien.

Decide cerrar los ojos una vez más y ya empieza a imaginar aquellas deliciosas hamburguesas en su boca. ¿Tenía tanta hambre desde el principio y no se había dado cuenta?

—Mmh, Bakugou.

 _Como era de esperarse_.

Kirishima lo abraza desde atrás y empieza a acariciarle el torso y el abdomen con los dedos ásperos, mientras le deja pequeños mordiscos en la zona de la nuca. Bakugou se siente sumamente relajado, así que se deja hacer, sorpresivamente. A decir verdad, no le molesta la cercanía del otro, ya han estado juntos los suficientes años como para acostumbrarse a su roce suave (y que lo siga enloqueciendo, como la primera vez que Kirishima tocó sus puntos más débiles).

Suelta un gruñido por mero instinto, cuando percibe al otro pasear las manos hacia su bajo pelvis. Y de pronto, siente una dureza ya más que _conocida_ erguirse justo cerca de su trasero. Y eso lo deja en shock porque era precisamente _esa_ la razón por la que se había negado a que tomaran ese baño juntos.

—Agh, eso no, maldita sea —tiene que detenerlo antes de que a él también se le ponga dura.

—¿Por qué? —Kirishima hace caso omiso a ese (en realidad débil) intento de forcejeo que él le impone—. Pareces disfrutarlo.

—No lo entiendes, yo- _ah, ¡no!_

Tarde. Muy tarde. Kirishima ha aprisionado su miembro entre sus manos y ha iniciado un movimiento lento, debajo del agua. Katsuki debió haberlo sospechado desde un principio. Que _'solo un baño'_ , sus huevos. Es más que obvio que Eijirou no piensa perder más tiempo dándose un verdadero chapuzón, como un niño inocente. Definitivamente no.

Le sujeta las manos para que no pueda seguir acariciándolo, con toda la fuerza que le queda.

—Detente, idiota.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Kirishima se detiene un rato y apoya el rostro en su hombro. Le deja diminutos besos que hacen que la piel se le erice al rato.

—Se siente raro aquí, mierda.

—¿Eh? ¿No te gusta hacerlo en el agua?

Katsuki respira agitadamente, mientras piensa su respuesta.

Es un _no_ , claramente. Le causa una sensación extraña el hecho de que el agua se cuele en algunos espacios mientras Kirishima lo embiste (lo han hecho alguna vez, en el pasado), pero no sabe cómo explicarlo. El pelirrojo lo aguarda, con paciencia. Está seguro de que, si se lo dice, este se detendrá definitivamente. Ante todo, Eijirou es demasiado amable para su propio bien.

Sin embargo, el problema es otro, puesto que, repentinamente, Bakugou se encuentra de nuevo acalorado y en medio de su pelvis se alza una erección monumental que ya lo está haciendo sentir incómodo. Y… ha sido un _larguísimo_ mes.

Chasquea la lengua y se ahorra todos sus improperios para después.

—Cambié de idea, hazlo rápido. Vamos —suelta y guía de nuevo esas manos hasta su miembro.

Kirishima suelta una risa casi angelical y continúa acariciándolo con todo el cariño que puede entregarle. Se han echado tanto de menos, que cada roce entre sus pieles parece más pasional de lo que acostumbran. Toma a Bakugou de la mandíbula y lo obliga a ladear el rostro para besarlo finalmente. Lento, profundo. No parecen ellos dos. Atrapa sus labios con delicadeza, lo muerde sutilmente, le pasa la lengua con calma. Le dice que _lo ama_ con cada mimo que le da.

Katsuki frunce el ceño y suelta un gruñido en medio del beso.

 _Detesta_ que lo trate tan gentilmente, como si fuera a romperse. Entonces, demanda mayor intensidad en el beso y le deja un mordisco un poco rudo, por lo que sus labios hacen un ruido húmedo cuando cortan el contacto. Al segundo se separarse, realiza una maniobra incómoda y consigue girarse completamente, hasta quedar de frente a él. Sonríe de forma casi maliciosa y la expresión embobada de Kirishima le llena el pecho de un orgullo indescriptible cuando escala su cuerpo, hasta acomodarse sobre sus piernas.

Ya no puede soportarlo más.

Kirishima parece preocupado por prepararlo antes, porque intenta detenerlo, pero Bakugou ya no está con ánimos para cursilerías como esas. Le duele como la mierda el tenerlo tan dentro de él, después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia, pero deja de importarle cuando lo ve morderse el labio inferior, de placer. Sabe que quizá esté muy estrecho y eso signifique una tortura para Eijirou, por lo que se toma solo unos segundos en quedarse completamente inmóvil, con motivo de acostumbrarse a esa dura invasión.

Los minutos pasan y los llevan a iniciar un vaivén irregular de caderas que los hace perder la razón. Bakugou lo monta de manera ruda, ese es su estilo y Kirishima no se queja, al contrario. El pelirrojo lo mira con intensidad, lo contempla extasiado y sin saber bien qué hacer o decir a continuación, producto del desenfreno. Opta por llevar una mano al miembro enhiesto de Katsuki para estimularlo mientras este pierde el control del movimiento pélvico. La otra mano la usa para sostenerse porque la bañera es resbaladiza y lleva un par de veces deslizándose y golpeándose la cabeza con el extremo. Le duele la zona del raquis, pero es inevitable concentrarse más en el placer que le produce el ir y venir frenético del rubio encima de él, y la increíble vista que le deja. Solo puede jadear como un tonto y desearlo más y más conforme pasan los minutos.

Bakugou pierde el juicio casi por completo. Se muerde un dedo para evitar clamar demasiado alto (porque todo Kirishima sacudiéndose en lo profundo de su ser y el grotesco tacto del mismo en su propia zona erógena hace que esté a punto de delirar de placer) y también utiliza la mano que le queda libre para sujetarse de uno de los extremos de la bañera. Se le hace jodidamente incómodo el sonido del chapoteo que provocan aquellas penetraciones bajo el agua, pero decide tratar de ignorarlo por su propia salud mental. También le molesta el silencio inesperado de Kirishima (usualmente este prefiere sisearle cosas vergonzosas al oído mientras entra y sale de su interior, con entusiasmo y una gentileza que a Katsuki a veces se le hace insoportable). Pero nada. No dice nada.

Para qué arruinar el momento, ¿no?

— _Bakugou_.

Por fin se digna a hablar el condenado. Y tan ruidoso que estaba al comienzo. Bakugou quiere hacerle alguna broma pesada al respecto, pero su propia voz se encuentra traicionándolo en ese momento.

—Joder.

Kirishima se corre adentro y Bakugou no tiene tiempo de reclamárselo porque está sintiendo los espasmos de su propio orgasmo en ese preciso momento; tanto, que la vista se le nubla y tiene que cerrar los ojos, mientras maldice en forma de susurros ininteligibles. Eijirou lo ayuda, elevando sus caderas en un par de estocadas más rudas todavía, y jugueteando con sus tetillas un poco.

Al final, se quedan así, unidos un rato más, hasta que Bakugou parece despertarse de su trance.

Echa a patadas a Kirishima del tocador, mientras lo acusa de idiota y lo culpa de tener que tomar de nuevo un baño. _Al final, sigo sudando y me siento más sucio que la mierda_ , le dice, intentando sonar despectivo, pero incluso para él, no suena nada convincente.

Kirishima ríe con gracia y se va directo a la alcoba, para vestirse de una vez. O algo parecido.

Quince minutos más tarde, los dos están sentados sobre la alfombra, con una bandeja entera de hamburguesas frente a ellos, la conservadora con algunas latas de cerveza y una pésima película a punto de iniciar en la tele. El aire acondicionado (el del dormitorio es el único que tienen y han dejado la puerta de este abierta para que el fresco se propagara por toda la sala) no parece enfriar lo suficiente, por lo que Eijirou precisa quitarse la camiseta otra vez.

Nota mental que se hace Bakugou: comprar un nuevo acondicionador de aire apenas lo recuerde. Que para eso sí les van a servir sus ahorros.

De pronto, el calor parece causar estragos en su cabeza, de cuenta nueva. Porque se encuentra a sí mismo observando a un sensual (¿en serio?) Kirishima concentrado en el televisor, con migajas de pan alrededor de su boca —como un jodido crío—, riendo a viva voz (de una grandísima pelotudez, como el auténtico idiota que es), sin camiseta, y con una notoria nueva erección bajo sus pantalones holgados, que a saber por qué está ignorando completamente.

Se palpa la frente y percibe que sí, está malditamente caliente. Y es absurdo, pero sopesa que quizá sea él quien tiene _fiebre_ en ese momento.

—Hey, Cabello-mierda.

—¿Hm?

La espalda de Kirishima hace un ruido sordo al chocar contra el piso.

—¿Ah? ¿Bakug-

Un segundo después, Bakugou ya está mordiéndole los labios, luego bajando por su cuello y luego aventurándose un poco más, hasta que se encuentra pasándole la lengua traviesa por todo el torso y tratando de subyugarlo nuevamente, y esto hace que tire la bandeja de comida a un lado, sin querer.

Es culpa de Eijirou. Él fue quien lo provocó y quien lo hizo extrañarlo tanto durante ese tortuoso mes. Y quien inventó lo de la fiebre, además (que ahora podrá usar como excusa cada que se le dé la reverenda gana). Así que ahora se aguanta, porque Katsuki piensa descargarse todo lo que pueda con él.

Ah. Y le vale verga que los vecinos puedan oírlos ya, para variar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **Nota:** Escribí esto solo porque quería escribir lemon en la tina entre estos dos. Así de pervertida soy, fin. Me pregunto si alguien me gustó~

No pude revisar esta cosa antes de subirla, así que sorry por los dedazos. Además, esto iba a ser un drabble, lol. Ya saben que soy un desastre. Y con mi OTP no puedo :3

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
